This invention relates to toys with video screens and more specifically relates to video screen toys with virtual characters that may respond to the player and may be presented in association with one or more selectable diorama backgrounds.
Examples of video screen toys are found in the following patents and published patent applications: U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,725, U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,151, U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,931, U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,695, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,337, U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,763, U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,526, U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,833, U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,855, U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,273, U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,251, U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,618, U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,854, U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,068, U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,871, U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,966, U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,238, U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,070, U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,149, U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,383, U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,049, U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,955, U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,884, US20040133354, US20060009121, US20060160588, US20060172787, WO0158554 and JP2000037568. The disclosures of all the patent applications, patents and other publications recited in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.